Audience's Statistics
Highest percentages of an answer *Russia: 100% (7 times) *United Kingdom: 100% (twice) *Poland: 100% (twice) *United States: 100% *Vietnam: 100% *Japan: 100% *Albania: 100% Highest percentages of an answer being Wrong *United States: 91% *Germany: 89% *Ukraine: 86% *Nigeria: 83% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 83% *United Kingdom: 81% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 79% *Poland: 78% *France: 75% *Japan: 70% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 68% *Czech Republic (Chcete být milionářem?): 66% *Australia: 61% *Brazil: 58% *India (Kaun Banega Crorepati): 55% *Philippines: 53% *Kazakhstan: 50% Lowest percentages of an answer being Right *Kazakhstan: 25% *Brazil: 15% *Russia (O, Schastlivchik!): 14% *France: 13% *Czech Republic (Milionář): 12% *Germany: 9% *Japan: 7% *India (Ningalkkum Aakaam Kodeeshwaran): 6% *Philippines: 5% *United Kingdom: 3% *United States: 1% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% (twice) *Nigeria: 0% *Poland: 0% *Ukraine: 0% Highest percentages of an answer not used by player(s) *United Kingdom: 93% *Germany: 89% *United States: 84% *Australia: 61% *Poland: 78% Lowest percentages of an answer used by player(s) *Poland: 15% *Australia: 11% *Germany: 9% *Ukraine: 0% *Russia (Kto khochet stat' millionerom?): 0% 2, 3, or 4 way tie Both 2 tied *50%: Huey Lewis's $125,000 question *50%: Zdeněk Tichý's 160,000 Kč question *50%: Ivan Dobiáš's 20,000 Kč question Top 2 and bottom 2 tied * 32%/18%: Kinga Rusin and Piotr Kraśko's 500 000 złotys question Top 2 tied *50%: Svetlana Izvekova and Alexey Kuznetsov's 16,000 rubles question *50%: Vladimir Kutuzov's 50,000 rubles question *48%: Joe Taglic's $10,000 question *44%: Emanuel Hurych's 320,000 Kč question *41%: Giorgios Georgopoulos's 3,000,000 drahma question *39%: Dušan Perović and Yekaterina Andreyeva's 3,000,000 rubles question *33%: Pasternak Family's 4000 zł question *26%: Mikhail Grushevsky and Evelina Blodans's 400,000 rubles question Middle 2 tied *28%: Yevgeny Zhumanov's 20,000 tenge question *25%: Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question *25%: Sergey Karabinsky's 1,000,000 Moldovan lei - 372 000 Hryvnia question *25%: Drew Bayers's $20,000 question *25%: Milena Atanasova's 1,500 lev question *25%: Vladimir Maltsev's 10,000 tenge question *11%: Petr Votruba's 10,000 Kč question *11%: Jiří Reichel's 20,000 Kč question *1%: Mana Ashida's ¥100,000 question Bottom 2 tied * 21%: Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question * 15%: Martin Balcar's 40,000 Kč question * 12%: Čeněk Matocha's 500,000 Kč question * 10%: Adam Poszewiecki's 2000 zł question * 5%: Lubomír Hanuš's 40,000 Kč question * 2%: David's 4th question * 1%: Heinrich Röhrl's €32.000 question * 0%: Chukwuma Eze's ₦10,000,000 question Top 3 tied *30%: Contestant's $25,000 question *22%: Robert Zagitov and Nasra Miari's 125,000 rubles question Bottom 3 tied *23%: John Brown's $250,000 question *20%: Galina Konshina and Sevara Nazarkhan's 200,000 rubles question *16%: Oksana Malikova's 10,000 rubles question *10%: Jakub Gozdanek's 2000 zł question *8%: Vladislav Radimov and Tatyana Bulanova's 50,000 rubles question *7%: Mikhail Grushevsky's 5,000 rubles question *6%: Yevgeny Neupokoyev's 10,000 rubles question *3%: Renat Temigraleyev's 500 rubles question *3%: Natalya Selezneva's 500 rubles question All 4 tied *25%: Ndriçim Seferi's €250 question Low range of results * 2% (24%-26%): Jaromír Bönisch's 80,000 Kč question * 2% (24%-26%): Drew Bayers's $20,000 question * 3% (24%-27%): Jose T. Mathew's Rs. 320,000 question * 5% (23%-28%): Marcin Jużyk's 40 000 złoty quesion * 11% (21%-32%): Milena Voháňková's 160,000 Kč question * 18% (16%-34%): Mariusz Gierula's 20 000 zł question Voting for "blank" answers * Poland: 10% - Iwona's 200 złoty question (1999) * Czech Republic: ** 12% and 1% - Lucie Dlouhá's 40,000 Kč question ** 4% (2x2%) - Michaela Řehulová's 80,000 Kč question ** 3% - Aleš Černík's 10,000 Kč question * United States: ** 5% - Jason Alexander's $500,000 question ** 1% - David Goodman's $1,000,000 question Errors *United Kingdom: 2 episodes with 0% for A, B, C, & D. Category:Statistics